Prior Art
Since the adventive lateral wellbores thought in engineering time has been devoted to cementing the junction between the lateral wellbore and the primary wellbore. Cementing of the junction provides structural stability and in some cases also pressure-tight sealing. It is also in some circumstances desirable to cement portions of each wellbore near the junction. While use of practice in the field have enabled operators to successfully cement areas they choose to. It is also a common place for cement to spill over from the area desired into other areas where such cement is not desired. One location in which such spill over is common is in the area of junctions and multilateral wellbores. Therefore, it would be desirable for the art to be provided a means by which cement can be placed in the location desired but would ensure that additional cement did not spill over into other portions of the wellbore where it was not desired.
The above-identified drawbacks of the prior art are overcome, or alleviated, by the disclosed cement diverter system and method for cementing a junction.
A tool is deliverable downhole which upon an appropriate sequence of landing on no go shoulders, slacking weight and pulling up, provides pathways for both the cementing operation and a reverse circulating operation, to cement and then remove all excess cement from the wellbore. The device and method provide for reliable cementing of desired areas in the wellbore while ensuring that all cement in excess of the desired amount is removed from the wellbore by delivering excess cement to the surface in a reverse circulating operation. The effect is a significant benefit to the art in that errant cement is not left downhole where it generally causes a plethora of difficulties. Moreover, all of the functions of the invention are achieved in a single run.